Douglas Holiday/Quotes
This page contains a list of Notable Quotes spoken by Douglas Holiday. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon *"These men are from F.E.A.R. They're special attachments to our unit for the duration of this OP. They'll be on point. Their mission is to access the nature of the threat. Our job is to keep them alive. Do not engage the enemy. Remember that we are not dealing with ordinary bad guys. Team One will move in from the southwest. Team Two will approach from the north. Once our recon is complete, we'll rendezvous and await for further orders. Okay, let's saddle up!"'' *''"Hold your fire! Hey, good to see you again. Any way to get these gates open? Then I guess we're gonna have to improvise. Stand back. We're through!"'' *''"Man, I should have called in sick today."'' *''"You gonna show us where that hostage is at?"'' *''"That's right. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Whoever rigged this is definitely a pro. He may be a pro, but I'm the master."'' *''"A fire alarm? '' *''"We're takin' fire! Get us the hell outta here! Bishop's down! Repeat, Bishop's down! That was ATC security! Oh yeah, I'm sure. Didn't seem friendly to me. I think they were deliberately targeting Bishop. I guess they didn't trust him to keep his mouth shut about somethin'."'' *''"I'll live but it'll be awhile before I can ice skate again."'' *''"Don't worry, I'm just playing. I won't mess with your girlfriend."'' *''"You Korean? You've been over there? I love Kimchi. Pizza's good too."'' *''"I hear you're a bad motherfucker, I hope it's true."'' ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point *"I'm gettin' reports from all over the city. There's still pockets of Delta Force out there. We're trying to set up an extraction point at the hospital a couple miles from here. Auburn Memorial."'' *''"You're not the only bad motherfucker out here."'' *''"Shit. Looks like you got twenty more of those testube mother fuckers headin' your way. If you got any more tricks up your sleeve, I'd try 'em now."'' *''"I know you guys deal with the spook house shit. And somethin' tells me you've never dealt with anything like this before."'' *''"Weren't you supposed to kill him?!"'' *''"Eyes high. This area is ripe for snipers."'' *''"Watch your six! We've got more soldiers coming in from the warehouse."'' *''"Only one left."'' *''"There should be an exit about one klick to our six."'' *''"You go check it out. I'll get this gate open."'' *''"I got boocoo soldiers over here. I could use a hand."'' *''"What a clusterfuck. Help me out here!"'' *''"Want a piece of this? I didn't think so."'' *''"If you're through with your fancy shooting, I'm going to blow this fence."'' *''"We make a pretty good team out here."'' *''"Uh oh. You go ahead, I got your back."'' *''"Careful, I got a bad feelin' about this..."'' *''"Some of these people killed each other."'' *''"He did this to himself."'' *''"Man. This is not right."'' *''"I'm not exactly burning with curiosity about what's on the other side, are you?"'' *''"Lets send these bastards back to fort useless!"'' *''"Oh yeah, I'm a bad motherfucker."'' *''"Dumb motherfucker, you got a deathwish?"'' *''"Come on, I don't want to give these SOBs time to regroup."'' *''"Back away from the fence."'' *''"I'm about to blow this fucker."'' *''"Not. Good."'' Category:F.E.A.R. quotes Category:Extraction Point quotes Category:Quotes